


wunderbar

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	wunderbar

i want to write songs  
i mean, i already do  
i just want to release songs without worrying about the questions ill get  
"i thought you moved on from her?"  
i did, i just wrote it a while ago and its a decent song  
"god you broke up with her, just get over it"  
i did, but it was a good song and so i released it  
"why is this so sad, god stop complaining"  
oh heaven forbid i have negative emotions sometimes and i vent through this medium that also happens to be something i can release to the world  
"isnt this about sex? fucking gross keep that to yourself"  
okay honestly that ones reasonable but when im older do not be surprised if i release a song about sex or something sexual cause i! vent! through! this! medium!

i got a cassette the other day  
i made my own playlist and everything  
its really good, im just scared to play it too loud cause of how explicit it is  
(ie. too drunk to cum - together PANGEA)  
i feel cool  
which is stupid, but i dont particularly care  
sitting on my floor at 2 am, headphones plugged into my radio, listening to my own cassette  
i need to name the playlist  
...  
Raspberry  
which is black denim, pins and patches, leather jackets, stickers on your guitar, grainy film, loud swear words, tattered converse and doc martens, skateboards, everything my parents didnt want  
a wonderful child, and to quote my mother, the kid from hell


End file.
